pokemon_role_playingfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy Thornston
Personality Darcy is a very outgoing person, she is always playing with her pokemon. She has a firey spirit which is why she has Fire type pokemon. She loves every single pokemon and would do anything to stop Team Plasma from taking over the world History When Darcy was 5 years old, she loved Pokemon so much, that her parents gave her a fire pokemon named Growlith. She played with Growlith and loved him so much. Darcy would take Growlith everywhere. To Sandgem Town to play at the Beach, To Jubilife City when her mom dropped her off at school, and to Floaroma Town to play in the meadow with Darcy's friend, Ally. When Darcy came home from school with Growlith, she saw a lot of boxes. Her mom said they were moving to Unova. Sinnoh was pretty big, but not as big as Unova. The next day, Darcy said bye to all of her friends after school. They moved to Unova, where a new life began. At age 7; Darcy lived in Castelia City. Every Summer, Darcy would hop on her bike and ride to the Ice Cream Shoppe while Growlith would run next to her. Everyone was facinated at Darcy and her Growlith. The Ice Cream man loved Darcy and Growlith and would give Darcy her usual, a vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and for Growlith a spicy poffin shipped from Sinnoh. Darcy would lock up her bike and eat her ice cream at the curb and eat her ice cream and Growlith would eat his poffins. While finishing her ice cream, she found a stone that have fiery colours in the stone. She gave it to Growlith and he started gnawing on it. Growlith started to glow and evloved! He was an Arcanine! Darcy rode her bike home with Arcanine beside her. She showed her mom Arcanine had evolved, and was shocked. Darcy swore to herself that she'll become a Gym Leader when she became 14. At age 12; She defeated the Elite Four and Elite Champion with her pokemon. She told the Elite Champion she wanted to be an Gym Leader for her city. The Champion said she would become a Gym Leader at the right time. When she went home, her mother gave her a Welcome Home party with her friends from both Unova and Sinnoh. And for a surprise, her 2 favourite cousins came to visit. They had even bigger news. Her mom said she was going to become a Gym Leader at age 14 in her own city. Darcy couldn't wait to become a Gym Leader! AT her 14th birthday; her best present was her Gym in her city. She was so happy! She made her Gym fire themed since she loved Fire Types. Now, trainers from ar away from Unova did not only go there for the best Ice Cream in Unova which was recommened by Darcy, but to get her badge. Pokemon 059Arcanine.png|Arcanine ♂ 180px-609Chandelure.png|Chandelure ♀ 190px-392Infernape.png|Infernape ♂ 006Charizard.png|Charazard ♂ 184px-500Emboar.png|Emboar ♂ 038Ninetales.png|Ninetales ♀ Category:Female Category:TheDragonEmpress Category:Gym Leaders Category:Unova Gym Leaders Category:Fire Type Trainer